Los padres de mi kaichou
by lauritachan
Summary: Nishimiya Ryou esta emocionado pues Minamoto Seichiro, su sempai y el presidente del consejo estudiantil al cual admira en secreto le ha invitado a su casa a conocer a su famila. ¿Que pasara cuando Ryou descubra quienes son sus padres? ¿Saldra cuerdo de esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores amantes del yaoi, he vuelto de entre las sombras para subir esta pequeña historia. Espero les agrade tanto como yo disfrute el escribirla, muchas cosas seran aclaradas al finalizar este two shot.**

* * *

 **Bienvenido a casa**

Se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre aquella mañana cálida, no había nubes en el cielo y el sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho... o al menos eso creía el joven de cabellos rubios mientras contemplaba la vista desde la comodidad de su cama.

Mas tarde desayunó algunas galletas caseras que su madre había preparado con un poco de leche endulzada con miel y se limitó a escapar de su molesta familia para evitar las preguntas indiscretas sobre sus planes. Salió de su casa vistiendo ropa fresca y un sueter amarillo pastel mientras que en su mente podía escuchar a sus hermanas molestas comentando sobre su paradero y si se encontraría con alguna chica linda, seguidas de sus risas y comentarios acerca de, en palabras de aquellas mujeres, su aspecto parecido a una preciosa muñeca de porcelana.

Arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia, tratando de disipar su mente mientras se dirigía a su destino. El sitio donde el y su sempai se encontrarían se ubicaba a 20 minutos de donde el vivía, por lo que ir de pie parecía una buena idea... Quería disfrutar del buen tiempo, aun si debía pensar en su situación diaria con ese trío de mujeres que decían llamarse su familia.

El clima era realmente agradable, el suave viento soplaba haciendo volar las hojas de los arboles que estaban alrededor, podía escuchar las ramas de estos crujir y a lo lejos el sonido de los automoviles en marcha. Parecía que no había mucha gente en ese parque el día de hoy, y si Ryou lo pensaba un poco podría ser un escenario perfecto como el de esas novelas romanticas que sus hermanas mayores solían ver por televisión... Aquellas en donde la chica tímida espera bajo un arból insegura de si el llegará o la dejará plantada.

Odiaba admitirlo pero él se empezaba a sentir así de inseguro en esos momentos. No porque el kaichou le fuera a dejar plantado, pues sabía de buena fé cuan comprometido podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Estaba mas preocupado por él mismo y su aspecto y puntualidad.

-"¿habré llegado muy pronto?", "¿que tal si llueve?", "debi haber traido un regalo para sus padres", "¿y si no le agrado a sus padres?"-

En definitiva su mente era un caos en ese momento, y fue aun peor al darse cuenta que se comparaba con una adolescente en su primera cita...

-¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?!- murmuró angustiado al haber pensado en su nombre, el de su sempai, y la palabra cita en la misma oración.

-Nishimiya- la voz grave de su sempai le habia sacado de sus pensamientos antes de que su cerebro imaginara algo mas comprometedor y terminara por volverlo loco.

Le saludó el de cabellos negros, acercandose a él con una suave y amigable sonrisa.

El aludido volteo a verle y lo miro ahi, a unos pasos de distancia, observandole con esos ojos verde oliva, expectante de que contestara su llamado.

-Sempai...- Ryou se volteo por completo saludándole lo mas casual que se le pudo ocurrir, aun estaba alterado por el espectaculo que hubo en su mente hace unos segundos.

-¿Nos vamos?- sonrió luego de un momento de silencio, propiciandole la confianza que en ese momento, Ryou necesitaba.

* * *

Ryou sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, e imaginó que estaban mas rosas que cuando se percató de la presencia. Entonces solo asintió y se limito a seguir a Seichirou.

No se si estuvo distraido durante todo el viaje o si este habia sido corto, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban frente a frente en el hogar donde la familia Minamoto habitaba.

-Woah- atinó a decir mientras admiraba la estructura de aquella vieja casona, era una casa bastante tradicional, demasiado japonesa comparandola con en sitio donde el vivía que tenía un estilo mas occidental, incluso podría jurar que era una construccion bastante antigua.

Seichiro le miraba de reojo, sonriendo ante la incredulidad del muchacho de cabellos rubios, adorabla verlo asi.

-no es la gran cosa realmente- comentó de forma casual, seguramente siendo modesto.

-¡Claro que lo es!- la voz del mas bajo sonó emocionada, como la de un niño que ha descubierto algo nuevo -digo... me resulta interesante- al darse cuenta de aquello bajó el tono de su voz, algo avergonzado, pero en sus ojos lilas se podía apreciar el brillo que delataba su fascinación.

El joven de cabellos negros por su parte solo se encogio de hombros lanzando al aire una suave risa.

-Además...- Nishimiya giró su cabeza y con una sonrisa grande bromeó -... parece la casa que tendría algun jefe de los Yakuza, tal vez un ninja...-

El de ojos verdes cambio un poco su expresión a una mas neutra, y esbozó una sonrisa de lado como respuesta.

-Deberíamos entrar- cambió el tema de pronto, abrió el portón e invitó a Ryou a entrar primero.

-eh... uh, claro- el rubio asintió, un poco confundido por el repentino cambio en su superior, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, después de todo... solo sería una tarde en la casa de Minamoto-sempai

El ambiente que se vivía en la casa era bastante tranquilo, se escuchaba el ruído de la naturaleza, el crujir de las hojas, las aves cantar, el golpeteo de la fuente de bambú junto con la caída del agua... Era tan pacífico que se sentía algo extraño.

-Ya llegamos- el joven de cabellos negros anunció luego de haberse quitado los zapatos y haber abierto la puerta corrediza que daba al salón principal.

Ryou iba tras él, admirando cada una de las decoraciones que ahí se encontraban.

La casa de su sempai era muy diferente por dentro de lo que era por fuera: había un tatami bastante grande en el centro de la sala, frente a este se podía ver una tv de plasma sujeta a la pared y bajo esta un mueble con una colección de cds y dvds apilados en orden. El comedor también era bastante amplio, con sillas altas y una mesa rectangular decorada con flores frescas seguramente del jardín y un camino de mesa de color azul; al lado, cerca de la cocina había una pequeña barra que dividía la habitación con un par de copas y vasos de cristas acomodados y limpios, listos para usarse en cualquier momento.

-"Es mas occidental de lo que pensé"- se dijo asi mismo mientras seguía inspeccionando con detenimiento.

-¿Sorprendido?- dijo divertido el muchacho mas alto, viendo como su invitado se movía por la habitación, en dirección al mueble con los cds.

-no pensé que fuera asi por dentro...- habló sincero mientras se arrodillaba para ver mas de cerca la superficie del mueble.

Fue entonces que se percató de algunas fotos sujetas en marcos que no había visto cuando entraron a la casa.  
Pudo percatarse que muchas de estas eran fotografías de su kaichou tomadas desde que era un niño, como una cronología de su vida.  
Suspiró con una mueca de resignación al ver cada una de esas imagenes, en todas aparecía el iconico perrito blanco con ojos azules de aspecto suavecito que a Seiichiro le gustaba; el rubio solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado como respuesta hasta que se percató de una foto que era diferente a las demás.

Tomó entre sus manos el marco con la imagen, era una foto de un hombre posando cerca de una avioneta en alguna pista de aterrizaje.

Tenía marcas de dobleces y arrugas, lucía borrosa y el rostro del hombre ya no podía distinguirse bien.

-¿El es tu padre?- preguntó curioso Ryou, acercando a su rostro el marco y entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar ver la cara del hombre

-Asi es- confirmó el joven Minamoto con una sonrisa y luego continuó explicando.

-esa forografía es de cuando era piloto en la fuerza aeréa-

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial!- Ryou quería gritar de la emoción. La idea de estar en la milícia representaba tantas cosas para él, un simple joven atrapado con 3 molestas mujeres que lo trataban como su muñeca.

-¿Podrias contarme mas sobre el?- insistió señalando la fotografía con una actitud que se parecía mas a la del molesto Yuu que la suya

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Seiichiro reía divertido por ver al menor felíz y empezó a contar un poco sobre su padre.

* * *

-¿E... enserio?- estaba incrédulo, casi sin habla por todo lo que había escuchado.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y algunas fotografías regadas a su alrededor.

El padre de su kaichou había sido piloto en estados unidos cuando tenía unos 20 años y poco después ayudó durante un incidente en un pueblo pequeño donde todo se salió de control.

-... unos 20 años antes de mudarse a Japón estuvo en una organización anti terrorismo como capitán de un pelotón de soldados...- contaba el joven muchacho a su kouhai, este solo asentía completamente cautivado por la historia.

-¡Tu padre debe ser la persona mas genial del mundo!- exclamó cual niño pequeño

-si... el es todo para mi y para mi madre- asintió aun sonriendo para despues seguir con la conversación

Ryou se sintió algo avergonzado, estaba maravillado por la vida del padre de su sempai pero había olvidado por completo preguntar sobre su mamá.

-¿Como es tu madre?- preguntó el adolescente de ojos lilas entonces, curioso acerca de la mujer -seguramente es una persona igual de increíble-

-claro que lo es- Seichiro se inclinó un poco y señaló lo que parecía ser un viejo album de fotos que el menor no había visto antes.

-¿te gustaria ver una foto de cuando el era joven?- ofreció Seichiro al ver aquellos ojos lila brillando de la emoción.

-Me encanta...- se detuvo en seco

-"el"- esa palabra resonaba en su mente... no sabía si había escuchado bien asi que iba a pedir que repitiera la pregunta.

-Seichirou, ¿ya estas en casa? esta listo el almuerzo- una voz masculina pero suave interrumpió de pronto haciendo que ambos adolescentes giraran sus rostros hacía el sitio de donde había surgido.

Y de la cocina, salió un hombre joven de aproximadamente unos 30 años.

Ryou le miró de pies a cabeza, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de aquel individuo.

Era de contextura delgada pero tenía buena musculatura, apuesto, de cabellos color miel y ojos verdes como las aceitunas, identicos a los ojos de su kaichou. Usaba una playera verde militar de manga larga con un nudo en la manga izquierda; parecía que había sufrido un accidente que le hizo perder el brazo y le había dejado cicatricez en el rostro.

Llevaba un delantal con un pequeño cinamorol dibujado enmedio, seguramente regalo de su hijo. En su único brazo cargaba una bandeja con algunos emparedados recien hechos.

-¡Madre! Pensé que no estabas en casa, no habias contestado mi saludo- habló feliz el joven de cabellos negros, poniendose de pie dirigiendose hacia el hombre joven para ayudarle.

-Disculpa Sei... estaba ocupado preparando el almuerzo- habló el mayor pasandole el plato.

Ryou miraba desde la sala aquella curiosa escena, petrificado y en shock por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¡¿Madre?!- el rubio preguntó en un susurro, con voz temblorosa.

El hombre se percató entonces de la presencia del invitado de su hijo y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa.

-Sei... ¿no vas a presentarnos?- preguntó al muchacho.

Seiichiro asintió y guió al hombre hacia la sala al notar que su amigo estaba en shock.

-El es Ryou, un amigo del instituto- habló con cortesía y después de una breve pausa en donde el menor no dijo nada prosiguió.

-Nishimiya... el es mi madre-

* * *

 **Tal vez algunas ya sabrán a donde va esto xD, dejé pistas muy obvias.**

 **¿Vivirá el rubio para conocer al padre de Seichiro? ¿Las cosas podrian ser mas raras?**  
 **Descubranlo en el descenlace de esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, esta historia tambien esta publicada en otras plataformas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, queridos lectores que siguen este pequeño fanfic fome, les habla la creadora. Ojala esten disfrutando de esta lectura que originalmente estaba pensado ser un one shot. Espero les encante este ultimo capítulo tanto como a mi me fascinó escribirlo. Algunas aclaraciones seran reveladas al finalizar.**

 **La situación era incomoda en ese momento para Nishimiya Ryou...**  
 **Esta nueva revelación era terrible, era peor que cuando se enteró del fanatismo de su modelo a seguir por sanrio, aquel que se encontraba a metros de distancia tras el hombre que decía ser su madre, mirandole espectante por una respuesta.**

* * *

\- "Una vez mas el mundo era cruel conmigo"- pensaba irritado, recordando su ultima rabieta.

Y es que el rubio era un chico orgulloso, en aquella ocasión se sintió tan culpable que terminó llorando mientras se disculpaba con un Seichirou semi consciente en la enfermería de la escuela.

Juró jamás volver a hacer una escena asi por lo que muy a su pesar, y dejando de lado su descontento por la nueva situación, hizo una reverencia de forma automática ante aquel individuo.

-Soy Nishimiya Ryou, estoy encantado de conocerle- habló serio, forzadamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Para nada le agradaba esto, pero no quería causarle otro disgusto al muchacho que le ofreció su ayuda desde un inicio.

El hombre de cabellos miel soltó un pequeño suspiro, le miraba como si conociera justo lo que por su mente se cruzaba y aun sonriendo gentilmente le respondió.

-El gusto es mío, Ryou...- el hombre se inclinó también, imitando la reverencia.

Ruou se incorporó mas relajado y le miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos verdes brillantes del color de las aceitunas eran semenjantes a los del joven de cabellos negros, eran profundos y se reflejaba muy bien lo que el pensaba como si fuera un espejo.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo- habló sincero, no solo como la formalidad que se acostumbra y su rostro lo reflejaba a la perfeccion.

Ryou estaba sonrojado al respecto, confundido mas que nada, vió de reojo al de cabello negro que parecía sonrojado y algo avergonzado por la confesión de su familiar.

-um...- el ojilila solo asintió, titubeando inseguro.

-¿Tienes hambre, Ryou?- preguntó el mayor una vez el ambiente dejó de ser tan incómodo para el rubio.

Y él simplemente no alcanzó a contestar la pregunta... el ruido de su estómago lo dijo todo por él...

Cualquiera que viera al hombre pensaría que era hermano mayor de su kaichou.  
Lucía bastante joven a pesar de sus treinta y tantos años, era apuesto y nadie creería que en realidad era la madre del chico.

El mismo rubio aun no lo creía, simplemente era inconcebible que ese hombre frente suyo fuera capáz de concebir a un niño; ¿en que mundo era eso posible?

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero el sabor de los emparedados y la amena platica acerca de la antigua vida como teniente del individuo le hacían callar.

-...este era yo con algunos compañeros de equipo- señalaba con su unica mano a una de las fotografias del album que Seichirou sacó anteriormente

-No logro entender porque solias tener la misma expresion en todas las fotos- habló el pelinegro antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-¿Algun problema con mi rostro?, recuerda que tienes mis ojos, niño-

El castaño le dio un pequeño empujoncito con su unico brazo a su retoño fingiendo molestia, el solo reía mientras el rubio miraba las fotografías.

En muchas de estas se veían las mismas personas haciendo diferentes cosas pero todas con algo en común y era que en todas parecía haberse tomado en alguna base militar.

De improvisto, se escuchó la puerta corrediza deslizandose, seguido de algunos golpes en el suelo de madera.

Ryou giró su rostro solo para darse cuenta de la prescencia de un nuevo extraño que debía ser el padre de su sempai.

-Ya estoy en casa- anunció una voz grave, Ryou no supo porqué pero en el fondo la conocía de algún sitio.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, capitán- gritó el de cabellos miel con una sonrisa en su rostro y se apresuró a levantarse de su sitio para ir a recibirle.

-Llevamos ya unos 20 años de casados y aun sigues llamandome asi- él aludido sonrió de lado con los brazos abiertos.

El mas joven recibió gustoso el abrazo, casi olvidandose de su alrededor.

Ryou solo los miraba perplejo, una mueca adornaba su rostro disgustado por completo de lo que estaba viendo.

-Es como ver a Yuu y a Shunsuke...- murmuró por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por Seichirou

-Ellos no son tan pegajosos como Yuu y Shunsuke- susurró cerca suyo, haciendo que se sobresaltase

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahi?- ahora estaba ofendido y sonrojado

-Lo suficiente como para oir tus pensamientos-

El rubio infló las mejillas y rodó los ojos en señal de desagrado, antes de poder reclamar nada, sintió como alguien estaba mirandole fijamente.

-...Sei, no dijiste que teníamos un invitado-

Ryou no supo en que momento ese hombre se había acercado lo suficiente a ellos.  
Estaba ahí, de pie a unos metros de la mesa del comedor sonriendoles amigablemente; tenía un aspecto que, te daría miedo si te lo toparas en un callejón sin salida.

-Lo siento, padre... pensé que no estarían hoy en casa- confesó el muchacho apenado por su descuido

-No te preocupes hijo, esta bien- le calmó

El chico entonces se puso enmedio de el adolescente ojilila y el hombre frente a el.

-Padre, este es el chico del que te hablé... Ryou, este es mi padre-

El rubio se levantó velóz y se apresuró a hacer la reverencia.

-Soy Nishimiya Ryou, es un gusto conocerle-

-No es necesario que hagas eso- advirtió divertido, despues de todo el parecía no estar acostumbrado a la etica japonesa a diferencia de su pareja.

-Lo siento- el rubio se reincorporó y le miró con mas detenimiento.

Era realmente alto, mas fornido que su pareja, sus ojos azules intensos tenían una tonalidad grisácea que contrastaba perfecto con su rostro rígido. De cabellos negro como los de su hijo, con algunos destellos plata a causa de la edad y una barba ligeramente crecida, le daba un toque maduro similar al de algun lider de la mafia, el toque final era el traje negro que portaba...

-Sei nos ha hablado bastante sobre ti, nos alegra finalmente conocerte-

-en...serio?- preguntó algo sorprendido

-claro, de ti y del resto de los muchachos que se juntan con el- esta vez habló el hombre castaño, caminando hacia el.

El pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas desaparecio al escuchar la mención de Kouta y los demás, su rostro se tornó neutro y solo pudo decir un "oh" como respuesta.

-Nuestro Seichiro siempre parece ocupado como para tener amigos- añadió el pelinegro mayor, acercando a su hijo en un abrazo, revolviendole el pelo en el proceso.

-basta, padre- reía divertido

-por eso cuando escuchamos sobre ustedes nos sentimos tranquilos-

El castaño miel se acercó al muchacho rubio y le abrazó de forma inesperada.

-"¿oook que sucede?"- pensaba para sus adentros, la situacion se ponia de nuevo incomoda... y de pronto tuvo esa sensación, como si algo fuera a suceder.

Y no estaba equivocado...

Un fuerte golpe seguido de varias cosas siendo proyectadas hacia su dirección le dejaron incrédulo, de pronto la casa de su kaichou parecía diferente en todo sentido y el cuerpo que le rodeaba ahora lo hacía de forma protectiva.

-Seichirio, proteje a Ryou- ordenó el hombre a su hijo.

Este se alejó de el, poniendose en posición de ataque.

-¿Como nos encontraste?- escuchó la voz del otro hombre desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

El joven rubio no podía ver nada mas que siluetas borrosas, no sabía con exactitud a quien le estaba hablando.

Seichiro llegó a su lado sin que se percatara y lo atrajo a su pecho, limitandole mas su campo de visión.

-No pueden desaparecer para siempre... y tu lo sabes a la perfección, o me equivoco... ¿Chris?-

El hombre de cabellos negros pareció tensarse desde la vista de Ryou, su postura se tornó rígida al igual que la de su pareja.

-Sabía que pasaría... pero no tan pronto- murmuró el muchacho, siendo escuchado por el adolescente de ojos lilas.

-Tranquilo Sei, les daré tiempo para que huyan- tranquilizó su "madre".

-"¿Huir?"-

-Entregame al híbrido, Chris... o lo tomaré por la fuerza-

-"¿Hibrido?"-

-Tsk- gruñó enojado, apretando los dientes, dispuesto a lanzarse a atacar a aquel sujeto, este iba acercandose cada vez mas a ellos de forma amenazante.

-No dejare que los toques- escupió el castaño claro y se dispuso a atacar.

Lanzó una corriente electrica que impactó contra el hombre, debilitandole temporalmente.

-¡Seichiro, llevate a Ryou, ahora!- gritó desesperado el castaño claro.

Seichiro asintió tomando a su kohai, cargandole sobre sus hombros como una simple muñeca para correr escaleras arriba.  
Tras ellos, unos extraños seres sacados de algun manga o novela, de aspecto grotesco, color negro como el petróleo, inestables en sus estructuras los perseguían.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- Ryou estaba confundido.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de aquello, abrió la primera habitación que encontró y cerró como pudo, luego dejó bajar a un histerico rubio.

-Han venido por mi- habló Seichiro para si mismo, buscaba cualquier cosa para bloquear el acceso.

-¿De que hablas? Sempai, exijo saber que fue todo eso-

-Debemos encontrar una forma... o moriremos- el muchacho ignoró su pregunta totalmente, poniendo mas enojado al menor.

"Eso no estaba pasando, en definitiva no estaba pasando..."

El rubio de ojos lilas estaba mas agitado que aterrado por todo. ¡¿Como fue que de una visita casual pasó a estar encerrado con su kaichou en una habitación ocultandose de esas cosas?!

Pero estaba pasando...

-¡Esto no puede ser!- gritó frustrado, asustando al muchacho que estaba ahí, a su lado, inspeccionando sus posibilidades.

-¡Ryou! No grites, vas a guiarlos hasta nosotros- le regañó con tono firme

-¿Como esperas que me calme? Un monton de bichos mutantes nos mantienen acorralados esperando para asesinarnos...- gritaba histerico mientras su amigo trataba de calmarle para que ya no siguiera subiendo la voz

-Ryou...-

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto-

-Ryou...-

-¿Es que no podria ser peor?- preguntó sarcástico

-¡Ryou!-

Un golpe fuerte hizo que giraran sus cabezas, solo para volver a la histeria.

-¡Mierda, nos encontró!- maldijo Seichiro, forzando la puerta para intentar salir, pero como en toda ironía esta estaba trabada.

Ya no había escapatoria...

Ryou se ocultó tras el sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Gemidos lastimeros y gorgoteos se escuchaban mientras las criaturas intentaban hacerse paso por el concreto.

-Sempai...-

-Todo estara bien, lo prometo- se puso frente suyo, usando su cuerpo como escudo cubriendole por completo.

Ryou se percató como de su brazo salía una especie de relampago.

La pared cedió, Ryou cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue a esas cosas rodeandolos por completo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, miraba al techo de su habitación iluminada solo por la luz natural de la luna. Se incorporó en su cama para poder mirar la hora en su telefono movil.

-Media noche- murmuró tallandose los ojos

Su madre debió haber apagado el televisor sin que el lo notara, se levantó para poder meterse en las cobijas, cuando el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo lo hizo detenerse. Se bajó de la cama e inclinándose lo recogió, reconociendo inmediatamente la caja del videojuego que había estado jugando anteriormente.

-Mamá tenía razón...- susurró para hacer el menor ruido posible, y no despertar a sus hermanas.

Estuvo parte de la tarde jugando ese título encerrado en su habitación. Su madre había irrumpido un par de veces para que fuera a cenar, pero el estaba tan ensimismado en su partida que había ignorado los llamados de la mujer. Esta le había advertido que debía parar o terminaría teniendo pesadillas.

En algún punto de la misión debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

Dejó la caja con el inconfundible 6 en la portada encima de su mesa de noche y aún con el telefono en la mano observó un mensaje enviado a la 8pm por su kaichou.

- _"Mañana reunión en mi casa con Kouta y los demás... vienes?"-_

Entonces Ryou lo recordó, debían ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que harían para el festival de la escuela; había sido idea de Kouta hacer algo ese año pero aun no sabían que exactamente.  
Bostezó escribiendo una respuesta rápida pues quería volver a dormir

- _"Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo"-_

Dejó su celular aun lado y se metió entre las cobijas, acurrucandose y dejandose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Con algo de suerte no habrían mas zombies en sus sueños... 

* * *

**Hola hola hola! Soy la autora. Si, se que esta historia es bastante rara, hasta yo me arrepiento de haberla pensado xD pero que se le va a hacer? Surgió en base a una conversacion con mi novio en la que se resume a: "hey! Me encanta sanrio danshi y ya hasta tengo un husbando" *le muestra la foto* "oye, luce como chris redfield pero en anime" y entonces dije "yo diria que sería mas como su hijo, mira! Tiene el color de ojos de piers"**

 **Y pum! Surgió la idea, meter a Ryou y que fuera como un sueño se me hizo bastante divertido en un inicio pero ya cuando empezaba con la historia me fui dando cuenta que no era tal como lo imaginaba. Aun asi me encantó escribirla, fue bastante entretenido aunque no sea de mis mejores trabajos. Me costó bastante hacer este ultimo capítulo, no soy tan buena describiendo escenas de pelea.**  
 **Espero a ustedes tambien les gustara leerla.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfiction!**


End file.
